The invention relates to a spring device and more particularly, to a spring device having an abrupt steep rise within the linear range of its force deflection curve.
Normally it is not a great problem to softly dissipate small masses. However, the soft dissipation of greater masses is troublesome, so that compromises have to be found. As a result the desired soft dissipation of greater masses cannot be readily. The problem arises that the coupling of greater masses to soft spring devices lads, even in the case of small accelerations, to critically long linear deflections causing critical accelerations during the negative deflection. As an example, it is desirable in the car construction art that the engine of a car be mounted as softly as possible. When mountings having the desired soft spring characteristics are amplitudes of the motor block result even if the street is not very rough. Thus serious problems arise with respect to the power transmission from the engine to the wheels. In addition, the driving comfort is adversely influenced. Under certain circumstances this also affects the stability of the car while driving. Due to that behaviour, the engines of cars have been mounted harder. The same holds true for numerous other problems in the art of mountings with respect to the supporting mounting as well as with the suspension mounting. Such problems arise for instance when mounting fixed oscillating engines, when mounting measuring devices and measuring tables and when mounting complete industrial buildings.